indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Marketplace
The Marketplace is an ingame menu where the player can buy various things, try their luck with the Grand Gachamon or look at their trophies. It takes the form of a peaceful market village that comes from the game Samurai Blitz. Gachapon The Grand Gachamon is a Gachapon machine that gives Trophies. The player can try their luck by offering up to twenty coins: the chance of acquiring a new trophy is displayed, with the more coins you pay per trophy increasing the chance of obtaining a new trophy. Gachapon.png|The Grand Gachamon newtrop.png|Getting a new trophy from the Gachapon. Trophies Main article : Trophies The player can view the trophies that they have acquired through arcade mode and the Gachapon, as well as the number of each trophy collected. The Trophy collection can be ordered in alphabetical order, order of which they were unlocked, or by franchise that the trophies originate from. Selecting a trophy allows the player to find more information about the character that the trophy depicts and allows the player to view the trophy itself. Indie Pogo 7 4 2018 11 45 30 AM.png|The trophy gallery. Shop The Shop allows players to purchase playable characters, alternate skins for them, stages and taunts with coins for use in-game. By selecting the "Talk" option, players are also able to ask for advice, change the items for sale or input a 7 character long alphanumeric code. Jackshop.png|The Shop and Shopkeeper in Indie Pogo Shopreaper.png|The Shop and Shopkeeper as seen in Jack the Reaper List of items: Fighters Stages Taunts: Attach this taunt to your player profile in the Options Office. DLC Skins Skins Trivia * Originally, the shopkeeper charged you for 1 coin for advice, as well for refreshing the shop, but this time for 10 coins, as is it shown in the Indie Pogo Menus Update video. * The Shop and the Shopkeeper are both coming from the game Jack the Reaper. The Shop in itself retains several details. * Randy Ronin can be seen in the background of the market village. It's a reference to the fact that they are both from the same game, Samurai Blitz. * Polar Dimension and Runbow Volcano are the only stages which use a different icon on the stage select to the one used in the shop. * Before Patch 1.0.0.5, Lilac wasn't part of the starting roster and needed to be bought in the shop. Here are her former icon, price and description: * Later in Patch 1.1.4.0, her arcade homestage INK was also purchasable in the shop. Here are the former icon, price and description: * In this same patch, the price of Haunted Mansion was drastically reduced. The initial 15,000 Coin asking price was reduced to 5000, no longer making it the most expensive shop item in the game. * Before Patch 2.0.0.1, Shovel Knight wasn't part of the starting roster and needed to be bought in the shop. Here is his former icon, price and description: Category:Game Modes